


梅子醉

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	梅子醉

1

"你不要这个时候像蛇的样子。"

黄明昊看着朱正廷在尝试喝一杯梅子醉，伸出的舌头是尖尖的长长的，还分叉儿。

"没关系，小蔡叔叔现在不在家，不会知道的。"

朱正廷"跐溜"着缩回舌头，舌尖还在嘴唇上弹了两下，意犹未尽地把嘴里的美酒咽下喉咙。

袖口外露出的手腕，隐隐凸显出了鳞片的花纹。

再把杯子放进水槽的时候，手腕皮肤上光滑如玉。

黄明昊想要试试壶里稠红的液体，朱正廷看着他拿杯子，有点忧心忡忡地看着他："你要小心一点哦，我喝了会起纹路，你喝了会不会现原形啊。"

去拿酒的手一顿，"没关系吧，我们只是差了五百年修为而已。"黄明昊自己给自己打气，但还是忐忑的给自己到了一小杯。

又是一杯倒。

朱正廷无可奈何的捡起地上的小金龙，团在掌心里，放进了他最喜欢的钻石洞。

小金龙睡得呼噜震天。

朱正廷摸了摸它头顶的鬃毛。

2

在人间的第四百个年头。

他们等待轮回的第五次。

朱正廷和黄明昊，一条白龙一条金龙，下凡来的偈是"生生世世"。

他们问佛祖，我已为龙为何还要再去受尘世苦。

佛祖说要主动提升天界主要领导干部治理能力水平，不断促进天界科学治理体系的现代化和科学化。

大掌一挥就把他俩丢到了人世间，连个目标责任状都没有。

龙在人世间做什么呢？呼风唤雨。放在从前时候他们还能去治水降雨，一现身就有民众顶礼膜拜，如今的南水北调和三峡大坝已经让他们无处发挥了，毫无来由的风雨只是会给凡人的风云气象卫星带来烦恼，把"太湖之光"累得嗷嗷叫。

比起大宋时期，自己一怒之下引来的豪雨，导致镇压之祸——朱正廷关灭了房间的灯，窗外开始下雨——那段回忆太悲怆或是太浪漫，引得世人反复吟唱《白蛇传》。

那不过是他第三世的一庄法相，他带着变成小青蛇的黄明昊，下凡来时多带了一把伞。

若没有那把伞，就没有千古相颂的爱情故事。

他现在又撑起了那把伞，因为他发现雨滴欲重。

山路湿滑，他还是要用这把伞，去接他等的人回家。

3

雨夜浓郁，一个雷电过后，路灯熄灭，伸手不见五指。

山路不止湿滑，还有崎岖。

像极了朱正廷心里说不出的屈曲绕绕。

他明明可以不费吹灰之力地架起他的同行人飞过这段泥泞，可是为了不露出异样，他只能任由那人郑重的搀扶着，深浅不一的走过脚下的水洼。

"哎，朱老师你怎么来的这么快，我还想着不用麻烦你接的。"被接的人有些诧异朱正廷的准时。

"估摸着时间你该回来里，就一路往外走，正好碰上。"朱正廷解释成"巧遇"。

"今天总算没有白跑一趟，拿下了市里面的批文，这段路很快就要动工了。修平了水泥路，下雨天再也不用遭这罪，我可以直接把车开到家门口。"说话的人眉飞色舞，夜视极佳的朱正廷，看清了他眼里晶亮的希望。

"好啊，蔡书记，我们桃花坞的人终于盼到这一天了。"朱正廷回应着，还不着痕迹地把伞下人提高了一点，不用踩到路上。

也亏是天黑，不然蔡书记一定会奇怪为何来接自己的人脚边还是干干净净。

接回了人，蔡书记感慨了一下还好家里是烧的沼气，借着一点手电筒的光给自己洗上了个舒服的热水澡。

朱正廷假装在烧炉子，就念了个小咒语，让蔡书记洗到昏昏欲睡热水还不变冷。

里面的人在洗澡，朱正廷帮他把被褥搬过来。山里凉，一场大雨后气温会骤降。

估摸着时间差不多，朱正廷隔着门叫醒了泡澡的人，说自己上楼先睡了，实际上却偷偷变成一团花绳，枕在蔡书记的枕头边。

三年来，朱正廷很熟悉蔡书记的入睡程序：首先登陆社会扶贫APP，看看村里的卖货情况；然后上小程序，登记今天的工作日志，回复微信里还没应答的乡亲问题；最后上学习强国，刷完今天的分数。

蔡徐坤，学习报表里有两个上级党组织。一个是xx市商业局机关第一党支部，一个是xx县xx镇桃花村委员会。

他是第一书记，从市里选调的年轻干部到基层锻炼。

是朱正廷心里的"第一"

4

朱正廷和黄明昊被"丢"到这里的时候，并没有想到会赶上这么一个大时代。

他们本来以为来到这个好山好水的地方是为了好好修炼，前面几百年太累，佛祖给了他们时间放松放松。

贪玩的黄明昊一来就迫不及待地到附近疯跑一圈，回来的时候大呼小叫地叫着"朱正廷，这里真是太可怕了。"

"此处山明水美，何处可怕？"朱正廷还四处转悠着看着自己的新房子，随手变了些锅碗瓢盆，被褥衣服。

"屋后是山，两侧同为山。山下无宽路，狭窄只容二人擦肩。常人脚力两小时才能走出山谷，且……"黄明昊摇了摇头，"山谷外有奔涌大江，船力不能及，只能靠绳索飞度。"

"这么说来，此处该人烟稀少，你我现出原形也不会被人误看。"朱正廷还心里挺美。

"并非如此。"黄明昊摇了摇头，"我趁起雾时飞上云霄，发现山谷到山下，次第有屋，人数约摸过百，多为妇孺。"

"他们说这里叫桃花坞，此乃从前陶渊明未到的桃花源最深处。"

朱正廷终于停下了自己悠哉悠哉的心情，随着黄明昊沿着山谷上行。果然如黄明昊所说，这里罕见青壮劳力，多为老弱病残。

"家中男人呢？"朱正廷低声问道。

"外出谋生。"黄明昊耳聪目明，归拢了些之前听来的碎言。

"此番佛祖的目的是叫我们做什么？你可猜到？"朱正廷看完地貌，返回家中。这里风景秀丽，然而交通不便、人力不足，换句话说还是"穷山恶水"，显然不会是让你来安心修炼的。

"现在是2016年了。"黄明昊打开放在村里小学教学点顺手拿的报纸，上面《人民日报》头版头条红色大字。

“打赢脱贫攻坚战，实现2020年全面建成小康社会目标。”

"此次目标天人合一。”佛祖声音远道而来。

5

朱正廷翻了翻家中的抽屉，才知道这一世自己的身份是村里教学点唯一地老师，黄明昊则是他的侄子，爹妈常年在外打工，是刚参加完高考的高中生。

朱黄两人奇妙又快速地融入到了当地人的生活中，每天朱正廷给山里为数不多的学龄儿童上课，上午语文数学，下午自然艺术；考完高考还没去报道的黄明昊，给儿童上英语体育。

不知道佛祖施了什么法子，乡亲们就没有他们流露出丝毫的陌生感，仿佛他们就是土生土长的桃花坞人，热情的邀请他们去自家里吃饭。

师生俩就经常客客气气的去，再趁常人不注意时变个法术到家里，这路真不该是肉体凡胎能够反复承受的。

端午节该来了，桃花坞里突然热热闹闹起来，教学点前唯一平整的晒谷场站满了人。

村干部咳咳嗓子，给大家介绍这是来自市里面的大干部，来带领大家脱贫致富的第一书记，蔡徐坤蔡书记。

"像个秀才，不像个官老爷。"朱正廷嘀咕。打第一面见到蔡徐坤的时候，白白净净竹竿似的，戴着个眼镜，哪里像个村里人，

黄明昊捅了捅他："现在没有官老爷，叫人民公仆。"

陪新来的第一书记来的是县委书记。拿着扩音喇叭说着要留住绿水青山，变成金山银山，要乡亲们过上好日子。洋洋洒洒一大篇换来几段稀稀拉拉的掌声。

黄明昊耸耸肩，现在早已不是从前，金山银山念个咒语就成了障眼法唬人，现在的钱可都是在手机里，收钱付钱滴一声就好——光看一周进来一次的报纸，黄明昊就明白了外面的世界发生了什么，所以他每次出去的时候就背了点山货，存够钱买了台二手的Iphone6，给上课忙不过来的朱老师带炸鸡。

村干部问，蔡书记驻村得有个落脚点，之前联系的阿旺家里男人出去打工了，留下孤儿寡母的不太方便，哪家还成？

天人合一的目标，就要和志同道合的人一起努力。

朱正廷几千年道行自然懂得这粗浅道理。

左右看看无人响应，朱正廷就举起了手邀请第一书记在自己家驻村，"现在昊昊和我挤挤，给领导单独一个屋。要是昊昊读了大学，就一点都不麻烦了。"

大娘们笑了笑，都说也就你那房子能够见人。

那是当然，我可是加了灵气加持，房间冬暖夏凉。朱正廷有些得意地接受了这项任务。

接下来是新来的蔡书记发言，一开口就给大家带来了好消息："我进村的时候，抢了邮递员的活儿。"他扬了扬手中的EMS，"黄明昊，来领你的大学录取通知书。"

一处沿海大城市的工科院校，桃花村这些年的最优秀的大学生诞生了。

黄明昊欢天喜地地接过自己的录取通知书，蔡书记接着说："我希望我能给每个人带来好消息。让大家钱袋子鼓起来，腰杆子硬起来。后面这两年，拜托各位父老乡亲了。"

"哎，还不是和前面一样过来镀金就走，别说这些冠冕堂皇的话。"村人里有风凉话。

掌声不够热烈，显得朱正廷欢快的掌声有些尴尬和刺耳。

当晚蔡书记就在朱正廷家里住下了，黄明昊还要像个孩子一样早点睡觉。

朱正廷给蔡徐坤准备好了房间，回头就看见准大学生在玩手机。

“蔡书记已经休息了，说明天要下去走村入户，请我带路。白天你帮我上课？大学生。”朱正廷和黄明昊商量。

见黄明昊不理他，朱正廷凑过头去看他在忙什么。

钉钉上赫然写着：“天庭2016指令群”。

6

里面他们熟悉的各路神仙正在聊天，有些情况与他俩相仿，到了一个四方不达唯有鸟语花香的地方；有些则是被"丢"到了大城市，扫黑除恶事他们白纸黑字的任务；有些甚至在西方世界，保得是要中华子民。

为了调节时差，约定了子时开会，时间未到，大家先在你一句我一句的聊着，说着本来当神仙就是为了走出尘世困扰，没想到佛祖一来，反而要日日劳心为凡人助力，原因是受人香火则不能无功受禄。

"现在体制内也不能混日子里呢。"黄明昊喃喃道，从枕头下摸出了他的夜明珠，擦亮了一些。

时间一到，佛祖开启了主持人功能，一板一眼的讲工作思想，布置工作具体任务，强调工作

纪律原则。

"他最时髦，不用化音传形，自己先用5G。"朱正廷看着画面里偶尔动偶尔不动的上级，山里信号差，他和黄明昊接着夜色隐去身形，飘到半山腰上找信号。

"一定，一定不可以逆天改命。可助、可帮，唯独不可逆。"

"佛祖，何为逆？"

"罔顾自然规律，蔑视人间律法，纵容私情恶习等……"

"当神仙，不就是为了无惧无束缚。"

"别讲条件。"佛祖对着摄像头挥动他的五指山，"我们和这些凡人过了五千年，还不了解他们吗？需要用我们的时候就烧香礼拜，不需要的时候就喊人定胜天。当代工具人罢辽。"

佛祖你还是少上网冲浪吧。黄明昊和朱正廷吐槽到。

第二日是山里的起了一片飘飘茫茫的大雾，青翠欲滴的枝桠漾着露珠，浓密处竟然恍惚飘飘欲仙。

放在千百年前，这里一定是修行的好地方。朱正廷陪着蔡徐坤开始跋涉，可如今建国后已经不许成精，凡人不再向往修仙，年轻人都想着活在当下。

走着走着，蔡徐坤突然问到朱正廷："朱老师，山里年轻人都出去打工了，你怎么留在这里？山村教师，似乎挣得不多吧。"

"呃……山里还有娃。等把他们教到小学毕业，我就和他们一起去县城。他们读寄宿初中，我也去谋个老师，或者做点其他什么的。"朱正廷没有深思，顺嘴答道。

"可是山里的娃会不断有出生的……"蔡徐坤觉得朱老师的答案经不起推敲。朱正廷继续解释："您也看到了，蔡书记，村里面多是些妇孺，孩子们出去上学，当妈的也会随着出去照顾，然后出去的人几乎就不再回来，村子里最后剩下的劳动力会越来越少。"

"黄明昊这样的优秀孩子，也不会回来吗？"蔡徐坤接着问。

"回来能干什么，他学的园林专业，要留在大城市才有出息。"朱正廷帮黄明昊设想着，和蔡徐坤又翻过了一座山坡。

"是啊，年轻人不再回来。留下来的人渐渐就没有劳动力，也走不出去。"蔡徐坤擦擦汗，打开水壶喝口水。这水壶背上去很轻，可打开时水总是很满还是温热的。

"村里有人说你是来镀金，蔡书记。"朱正廷沉默了一下，"其实，这个村子不管他，最后可能就是自生自灭。真要为了政府工作报告上的数字好看，把人都接出去到县城安置点就行了。为何你们还要来这穷乡僻壤里想办法……我刚给你整理背包的时候，还看到有搭桥修路的计划。

蔡徐坤笑了笑，背起背包重新出发："不是每个人都愿意离开生他养他的地方，每寸土地，都有他的希望。"

7

蔡徐坤每走到一户，都会详细询问这户人家的营生情况，问问孩子在外面打工做什么，老人家就医怎么解决，还会敲敲砖墙看看房屋是否牢固。

在问到"想不想离开这里时"，村民们的回答证明了才到一天的蔡书记是对的。

朱正廷心里给自己辩解说自己也是个外来者。

"我儿子每年春节回来的时候都说外面世界多么多么好，可我从来不提出去住，城里东西贵，房子小，和媳妇儿住着都够呛。我这把老骨头干嘛出去添堵。"孙大娘大娘随手摘给蔡书记吃萝卜，白皮红心，清甜可口。"趁还能动，帮儿子带带孙女儿，去朱老师那里学字识数，到了初中送出去读。"

"平时，出去吗？"蔡徐坤停了停记录的笔，又啃了两口萝卜。山里虽然交通不便，物候却还是不错的，一看是种在山泉浇灌的红土里，蔡书记忍不住感叹道："高山萝卜，真是好吃。"边吃还边拍了个照发朋友圈。

"出不去，腿脚不好了不敢走下山。出山还要过河，一把老骨头哪里还能挂飞索，年轻时候还成。要什么都是托年轻人去买，或者媳妇儿在网上买的，送到镇上邮局，每个星期邮递员再给送进来。"

"我们守着这山这水，就真的是桃花源中人了。"老人家不免感叹，"就可怜了我的小孙女，看电视上的城里孩子都在上什么AI辅导课，我们这里电视才刚刚通上，手机就偶尔打个电话。"

"蔡书记……"孙大娘诚恳地唤着他，蔡徐坤急忙地说："大娘，您叫我小蔡就行了。"

"好，小蔡，听说你一来就是两年，咱也不见外。咱们祖祖辈辈都生活在桃花坞，是肯定不会离开这里了。可是千万不能苦了孩子，让他们早点出去看看。"

听着大娘的嘱托，蔡徐坤捏着本子的手紧了紧。

又转了几家，收获了更多桃花坞人们沉甸甸的希望。

两人从日出东方就开始赶路，转到日薄西山才下到半山腰，勉强走完了半个村子。经过晒谷场到时候，黄明昊正带着孩子们上体育课，差不多十个孩子在一起，有的在打篮球，有的在跳绳，有的在踢球。

快被挂倒到球架，黑黝黝的皮球，孩子们踢踢踏踏的鞋子。

蔡徐坤回头仰望着群山间缓缓消散的日光

眼下的孩子，是应该照亮未来这片土地的太阳。

8

第二天，按照计划，蔡徐坤接着走访山腰到谷底的半个村子。比起上面村子，下面村人的年龄明显要年轻一些，或许因为有更多的机会走出去，更早的通了水电和广播，说起话来显得更加"见多识广"。

"我说蔡书记，您这是打算待多久啊？"开口的老头儿姓许，抽着旱烟吧唧嘴。

"您叫我小蔡就行了……组织上的任务是两年，但是给我们的要求是'不获全胜，决不收兵'。"蔡徐坤回答。

"哦～"许老头儿应了一句，"蔡书记……"

"叫我小蔡……"

"您是蔡书记，必须是。"许老头儿喷了个烟圈，"上回来的王书记，给我们修了条路，就回去当了副县长。照您这个整村改造计划，以后可以要当副市长的大领导。我们乡巴佬哪里高攀得起。"

"以后的事以后再说。许老头儿，说正事呢，你家门口这段路，蔡书记打算扩建后和桥连起来，房子就往后退一退……"朱正廷忍不住出来打圆场。

"哟，动我房子可以，赔钱就是了。给二十万我就搬。"许老头儿喷了个烟圈，呛得朱正廷不停咳嗽。

"许老爹，规划下来以后，补偿肯定是有的，您不用担心。但是咱们有个更好的办法，房子政府帮您建好以后，修好路您这里是路边了，一路做个小卖铺，或是开个小饭馆……"蔡徐坤把计划说出来。

"啊别，我老头儿一个，别给我整什么操心事，拿钱就行了。"许老头儿扭头就走。

蔡徐坤想要追上去，朱正廷拦住了他："他平时一个人在家，儿子在县城里修车。你让他开什么铺子饭店，他才不稀罕呢。"

好像是有点急于求成了。蔡徐坤抓了抓脑袋，虽然来之前已经反反复复看了好几遍前任帮扶干部提供的材料，每家每户蔡徐坤都有个初步的帮扶设想，结果纸上谈兵惨遭滑铁卢。

"你先别急，快十二点了，整点实际的好不好，小蔡书记。"朱正廷笑了笑，拉着蔡徐坤往大河边走去。"带你尝尝桃花坞最有鲜美的野生鲮鱼。"

走到河边，朱正廷掰了竹枝木棍，背对着蔡徐坤念了个点火咒。生好火后，挽起裤腿下河抓鱼。

"小心，这河水奔腾，别被卷走。"蔡徐坤看他要下去，想起了那天被村干部背着滑过来的恐惧。

恐高的蔡徐坤立刻决定要安心驻守没事绝对不出去。

"没关系的，这里有条潜流，鲮鱼经常在这里休息，最好抓了。"朱正廷嘴上编了个理由，下水处确实是水流变慢了很多。蔡徐坤才放下心来。

白龙在此，尔等还不速速拜见。

河水听命，自然缓缓流过；鲮鱼前来，知此时被食是为度化，更是争先恐后。

"嗯，这鱼真好吃，鱼肉稚嫩有弹性，完全没有泥土味。鱼骨粗大，还很适合孩子吃。"蔡徐坤吃了一条，马上又想吃第二条。一边吃一边还不忘举起鱼叉拍照发朋友圈。

河边开阔，未读信息滴滴滴地跳了出来，好些同事朋友在问萝卜还有没有，回市里的时候记得带上；而后又说哪里能够抓鱼，下次去记得带个水箱把鱼带回来。

蔡徐坤一边回复信息，一边想起了朱正廷的那个侄子，顺口问到："星期五我要回市里开会，这几天能让你侄子帮忙收些山货出去吗？周四带我过渡口，我开车带回市里面卖。"

"应该没问题，让他帮你。"朱正廷立刻应下了。

趴在教室课桌上睡觉的黄明昊，忽然觉得肩膀上有了不属于未成年人的社会重担。

接下来几天，黄明昊的课堂就成了货物集散地，每天孩子们来上学的时候家长就捎带一些土产下来，除了萝卜外，还有些山药、红薯、玉米等，个头饱满，品相上乘。蔡徐坤一边付钱，一边和老乡们聊天，更对"想要富先修路"有了更深刻的认识。

晚上，蔡徐坤打开了他的笔记本，撰写他的驻村日记。

虽然来这里只有三四天，蔡徐坤已经把这里的情况摸透了八分，大部分村民都是十分热情善良，能够理解驻村干部的工作。许老头儿那样的刺头也有那么几个，但是已经比蔡徐坤设想的要轻松多了。

特别是让他住下的这家人。

衣食住行照顾的无微不至，让他每天都能安心的投入工作。

特别是他家的这个床，效果特别好，有股淡淡的香味。蔡徐坤白天爬山爬的腰酸背痛，回来睡一觉起来就神清气爽，完全不觉得哪里有不舒服的地方。

怪不得黄明昊小小年纪长到了一米八，一定是一直睡这张床的缘故。

蔡徐坤想自己说不定还能再长长，争取长到一米八四，比朱老师高一公分也好。

"你每天都给他放龙诞香，以前皇上才用得起的好东西。"黄明昊，有点看不下去了，"你这一世还是要来报恩吗？佛祖单独给你条件了？如果只是一个命令，我们帮凡人，点到即止就好了，你这也太到位了吧。"

"等到我要做什么逆天改命的事的时候，你再来提醒我。"朱正廷把龙诞香的粉末塞在蔡徐坤的枕头里。

9

周四中午，蔡徐坤就要回城去准备周五的会议了。山货收了不少，黄明昊施了个轻巧咒，把东西都背身上往下走。朱正廷先去河边抓了十条鱼，放进一个大泡沫箱里。三人正好在渡口边集合。

渡口上飞着一条钢索，下面挂着挂钩。挂钩下就是奔跑着吐着白沫的河水。

黄明昊怕轻巧咒露馅，急急忙忙挂上了一个钩子，抱着鱼箱就跐溜的过去了。没多久空的钩子荡了回来。

"小蔡，你先滑过去吧。"朱正廷拉住钩子要给蔡徐坤绑上。

蔡徐坤下意识的后退了一步："这个……还不太会呢……"

"那行，我带你出去。"朱正廷绕过绳子绑在自己身上，"两个手搂住我，我抱起你这样最安全。"

"哎……不用，我来的时候，背着……也可以……"蔡徐坤摆摆手。

"你身上有背包，我背上还给你一袋顺手挖的野菜，背着我们都拿不下。"朱正廷两手叉着蔡徐坤的腋下，把他举起来抱好，示意他抓紧再帮一圈绳子，还吓唬他："抓紧我啊，掉下去可不是闹着玩的。"吓得蔡徐坤搂紧了朱正廷的脖子还闭上了眼。

朱正廷心里笑的乐开了花，瞧把平时正儿八经的蔡书记吓得，这点距离，吹口气就过去了。

黄明昊就看着朱正廷搂住瑟瑟发抖的小蔡同志从滑索上下来。

未成年此时不应该在这里。

目送蔡徐坤的车开走了，叔侄俩轻轻一跃就回到了自家房里。没了外人，两人就随意地化出原形在床上躺着。

"正廷，你是不是看着他又想起了谁？"黄明昊打小就是聪明孩子。

"没有啊，都过去一千年了。"朱正廷否认着，却游过去盘上了一把油纸伞。

这把油纸伞是之前就摆放在这里，不是朱正廷变出来的物件。

"那人已经跳出六界了，不会再有轮回之苦，也不会想起前尘往事。"黄明昊继续说着。

"我看着他，和我想着谁，没关系的。反正，他最多两年就走了。"朱正廷用尾巴弹了弹小金龙的脑袋。

"下午你去上课。"

"又是我？朱正廷你这个礼拜一天都没上过哦，又是我？"

"我累了。"

11

再见蔡徐坤来已经是快过了一个星期了。

按照规定他们每周驻村四天以上就可以了，前前后后还能找补。

来的时候蔡徐坤又带了两个人过来，说是他在测绘局的朋友。

黄明昊背着他们来回好几趟渡口。

趁着天好，新来的同事升起了无人机，仔细拍摄了整个桃花坞的地表地貌。

蔡徐坤从一大个口袋里拿出了新书包新文具，新皮球。

"趁着这礼拜回去，联系市里机关幼儿园做了个端午义卖，所得款项买了些孩子们用得上的东西，作为六一儿童节礼物。朱老师，你代表学校接收一下。黄明昊，帮我们拍张合影。"蔡徐坤招呼孩子们过来。

孩子们开心的接过了迟来的礼物，新来的小蔡叔叔一下就博得了他们的好感，开心地站成了一排。

朱正廷和蔡徐坤举着一张大牌子，上面写着"共筑美好明天 xx市机关幼儿园 xx市商业局 赠"。

"等下，还少了最重要的——"朱正廷忽然喊停，飞奔去老师办公室拿了一条红领巾，给蔡徐坤带上。

细白的手指在蔡徐坤胸口翻动着，因为写了粉笔字，指甲盖上还加了一点点红色的粉末，红领巾压紧时，蔡徐坤的视线落在了朱正廷的嘴唇上。

"好了，说茄子！"朱正廷把牌子另一个角塞进蔡徐坤手里。

"say cheers～"英文小黄此刻上线，比了个小树杈。

层次不齐小树杈，飞扬生动的稚嫩笑脸，是今天最开心的颜色。

欢乐温馨的照片很快在钉钉上得到了佛祖的表扬。

翌日就登上了当地教育局的公众号，桃花坞悄然有了些薄名。

蔡徐坤接着在山里度过了周末，有很多在县城、镇上打工的父母们回来山里。

"好像这两天人特别多。"蔡徐坤从村外面溜达了一圈回来，因为小小的礼物，他走到哪里都得到了孩子们的欢迎，也博得了父母们的好印象。好话说多了，许老头儿看他的眼神都没那么刻薄。

"因为要过端午节了。你回家去呗，这周少一两天没关系的，国家都放假了。"朱正廷以为他是担心纪律。

"哦，原来是端午啊，难怪这么多人回来。我在哪过节都一样，我是选调生到xx市，家人都不在这边，无所谓了。"蔡徐坤坐在桌边，心里还在盘算着趁着人多，让每家每户都在帮扶卡上确认情况并签字。

"小黄同志，明天白天有空吗？陪我去找人签字去。"蔡徐坤发出每日三万步运动邀请。

"啊，我叔可以去到啊，他比我熟。"黄明昊想着明天镇上人多，想多背些东西出去卖。不知道佛祖有没有给他准备大学学费，还是自己得先准备。

"我要包粽子。你带小蔡叔叔去玩去。"朱正廷拒绝了黄明昊的求助。

"走到哪家，都别去喝雄黄酒。"虽然如此，睡觉前朱正廷还是挺担心小金龙的，"只要蔡徐坤不喝，你别去凑热闹。"

"我还小我不会喝的，还有啊，我们现在不是蛇，你那么怕做什么。"黄明昊从床柱上盘下来。

"我怕你被人捉了泡酒。"朱正廷忧心忡忡。"或者没人拖喝醉的小蔡回来。"

黄明昊锤了锤自己不存在的胸口。

12

好在最后黄明昊还是坚决执行了朱正廷的叮嘱，自己一口没喝，拖着喝醉的蔡徐坤回到了家。 

这过节的，还有求于人，喝杯酒加深友谊简直就是宇宙真理。

真的让蔡书记一路喝上了山，再喝下山，喝到许老头儿家，儿子在场又敬了三杯，蔡徐坤必须得喝下。

喝下了就好办事，国人几千年的传统。

蔡徐坤顺利的从老头儿那里拿了话，同意搬房子，即使还要些额外补偿。

后面都好说。蔡徐坤大着嘴巴承诺到，结果噗通倒在黄明昊身上，不省人事。

给蔡徐坤睡下，朱正廷看见黄明昊在摆今晚的碗筷，撇着嘴说：“这个节，别人家都过上了，就自家里没过上。”

虽然黄明昊经常和朱正廷拌嘴，但两人一起修炼了几千年，也生出了几分相依为命的家人味道。

“我们在一起几千年了，还怕过得少吗？”朱正廷笑眯眯的拿出了梅子醉，把累了一天的小金龙送回了钻石洞。

人哪里有几千年啊，朱正廷复又返回了蔡徐坤的床边，看着他均匀呼吸时，带着笑意的睡脸。 

一千年，弹指一挥间。朱正廷盘成一团花绳，靠在了蔡徐坤的发丝边。

端午节一直都是他忘不掉的疤。

既然是疤，就不要撕开来看了。

端午过完，周日中午出山的人越发聚集了起来，外出的人们都要中午离开这里，才能赶在工作日前到达，即使他们只是去镇里、县里，最远的就是蔡徐坤所在的市，坐大巴转大巴，到家就是深夜。

“蔡叔叔，如果我们有桥，爸爸妈妈就可以晚一点离开家了。”小学里的孩子对蔡徐坤说到。

“会的。”蔡徐坤拍了拍孩子的肩膀。

白天，他又在看测绘局发过来的地貌图。按照成片连线山区脱贫的一般做法，是该发展一片，搬迁一片，退出一片。喝酒的时候蔡徐坤也探了探年轻人的口风。年轻人似乎都没有那么重的故乡情结，只是觉得万一在城市混不下去了，老家还有块地也是好的。

这样的地理环境，几乎没有完整的大块平地，做工厂的可能性不大。发展特色农业，少量可以，但还是受限于耕地面积不足，产量跟不上，不能行成规模效应。

但是不可否认，景色是极好的。

蔡徐坤抬头，看见朱老师在带着孩子们采桑叶，自然课教的是养蚕。

绿林中，穿着红衣的朱老师分外耀眼，给孩子们拉低了枝头，教他们掐断茎叶，在手掌上揉一揉，柔软了桑叶上薄薄的软刺，再放进提篮里。

人和景一样的美，蔡徐坤咂了咂嘴巴。

办不了工厂，养蚕可以当做农家乐来吸引人。

如果把这上山下山的路修好了，蔡徐坤不介意自己再每天三万步。

深夜，钉钉又开会了。

佛祖居然要出季度报告了。

对于这么多活了上万年的神仙来说，三个月算什么。

一下子频道里全是噼里啪啦聊天的。

黄明昊问了一圈有没有结伴去当大一新生的。

并没有。

朱正廷联络了一下隔壁山的驻村神仙，觉得可以一起推动修桥工程。

12点会议开始，佛祖主讲了半小时新四字箴言“比学赶超”，表扬了一下第一季度突出的先进事迹。朱正廷那个组因为开始的晚，没有得表扬。

没有表扬就是落后。

朱正廷面无表情心里想着如何弯道超车。

给孩子们考完期末考试他就投入了田间工作小分队，成功帮助蔡徐坤敲定了六户的搬迁协议，十二户的改造协议。

开了个微店，每天卖卖新鲜的农产品，让黄明昊趁着路上没人到邮寄点跑几个来回。

看得到实实在在的收入，村民们对蔡书记的信任与日俱增。

山那边轰隆隆的铲车开进来了，隔壁神仙说他们那里适合做基础加工业，桥通到那里再加条路到桃花坞。

想到他抱过蔡徐坤度过那个索道，拆掉朱正廷还有点舍不得。

蔡徐坤在开会的时候，也想到今天朱正廷抱他出来时，他的唇离他纤细的脖子只有零点几毫米——在决定桥的选址时也没有了异议。

进村第一年，大家都在搞基建。

村通路，通网，通电。

孙大娘终于明白了AI辅导课就是有个智能机器人打分。

黄明昊都不知道，他去快乐的享受他的大学新生活了。

13

他的任务是进行大学生思想政治工作，还没来得及来几次卧谈会，他就被人举报了，说他不是贫困生，因为用苹果手机。

一台二手的iPhone6能值几个钱，黄明昊不服，指着手机里的照片给班长看，我家地理环境这么恶劣，连片贫困区，这个二手手机还是我叔叔放心不下我出远门才买的，就凭这就说我不是贫困户？

班长嗯嗯嗯的和稀泥，这种事本来大家睁一只眼闭一只眼就过去了，可有人举报了就不得不处理。班长和副班长都架不住黄明昊的连声质问，召集班委请出班助来帮忙。

班助是高年级的学长，范丞丞往那儿一坐，场面立刻安静了下来。

冷气机放冷气了。

有人不怕死，当面讲班助外号。

范丞丞哼了一声，表示自己听见了。

一句话都没人讲。

“我们看中贫困生的身份，是因为在评奖助学金的时候，贫困生可以放宽条件；在勤工助学岗位的时候，贫困生可以优先录用。”范丞丞慢条斯理的说着，这些大学里的规则，他看的明明白白，用的透透彻彻。

“既然大家都有贫困证明这张单子，班委要做的，就是要看他的个人行为有没有铺张浪费，请吃请喝……”范丞丞顿了顿，抬了抬音量：“有吗？”

“目前，目前还没有看到。”纪律委员和生活委员都举手了，“黄明昊总是在食堂吃的，一般不点外卖，晚上没东西吃了就吃泡面。衣服我们一起在拼多多拼的，一件39……”

“这些和班长汇报了吗？”范丞丞看了一眼话最多的纪律委员。

“还没，没想到这些……”纪律委员低下了头。

“举报的人，你们知道是谁吗？”范丞丞又问。

“只是听说是谁，没有，没有证据，是匿名邮件发给我的，一个空的QQ号。”班长又说。

“不管举报的人是谁，这样的事情你们以后还会遇到很多，匿名举报完全可以不去理会。一个人不敢为自己言行负责，那也不用班委动用权力去证明捕风捉影的话是对还是错。”范丞丞简短的总结了下，抬起屁股就要走人。

黄明昊追过去说谢谢学长。范丞丞停下来看了看他。

“虽然这是个身份问题，但是我希望你早点跳出这个圈子，去拿不需要身份区别的国家奖学金，去只看能力的导师实验室勤工助学。”

说要，还想起了什么，问我可不可以看看你的家乡，听说桃花坞是个很美的地方。

黄明昊把照片点开给学长看，范丞丞看着看着露出了满意的笑容，对他说：“你要不要加入我的大学生创业项目团队，我们还缺一位摄影师。”

旁边的同学露出了羡慕的表情。大一就开始参与双创，大二去主持项目大三拿国家级参加行业大赛指日可待。

黄明昊没想到这会因祸得福，开开心心的应了下来。

范丞丞的团队，是走在前沿的视频带货。给企业做十五秒的视频宣传，也做最长三分钟的详细介绍。

团队里有专门的分工，他看了看几个短小的样片，忍不住感叹了句：“太神仙了。”

范丞丞打了个喷嚏。

他们原来摄影师因为做导师项目忙不过来而请辞了，黄明昊的到来无疑是带来了勃勃生机，况且他的作品确实充满灵性。

学姐说着我们今年是做项目的第一年，主要还是练习短片，接一些无偿制作打开名气，小黄同学不用担心，来得不晚。

范丞丞是个财大气粗的主儿，不问学校拨款，就给黄明昊换了顶配的iPhone，让他每天去练习，磨炼捕捉人的表情，器物的角度。

让那些拿着黄明昊手机说事儿的人无地自容。

这不，国庆回家，他也在摆弄手机，告诉朱正廷明天天不亮他就要起来，他要拍个国旗和太阳在山沟沟里升起的照片，十月一日必须拍。

不回家的（害怕过河的）小蔡叔叔也来参加，动员附近的孩子们做了一场国旗下的讲话。

飞扬的国旗掩映着鲜红的太阳，孩子们行少先队礼。

远处轰隆隆的工地声昼夜不歇，大桥桥墩在河流平缓处初见端倪。

蔡叔叔国旗下讲话的题目是《我们要做国家出生之太阳》。

14

这张照片让黄明昊一下拿到了第二课堂的两个学分，因为范丞丞投稿发到了教育部基础教育司的公众号上，蔡徐坤投稿发到了本地市县的日报上。

这一下激发了他的创作热情，到了寒假更加是空前高涨了起来。

他不好意去麻烦别人，只好缠着朱正廷给他当模特，围着朱正廷去拍做饭，做包子，改作业，捡茶叶这些事。

被朱正廷嫌弃他碍事，就去拍桥上川流不息的人与车。

大桥通车了，连带着修好了到村口的路。

很多一年才回来一次的年轻父母，频繁的出现在了桥上，给孩子们带回来了新课本，以及老人们的新棉袄。

蔡徐坤实现了他给乡亲们的第一个承诺，让孩子的父母在家多待一会儿，不用早早的出来赶路。

组织对后盾单位和村委进行了捆绑考评，蔡徐坤想着那堆填的让人秃头的表格，心有余悸，总算得了一等。

那堆表格简直繁复到令人思考存在的价值，一套表至少有39个小表，一看就是某个做KPI的专业团队量身订造。

好在朱正廷会变八爪鱼，一次写八个本子，加上黄明昊有十六只手，深夜写到鸡打鸣，才写完了全村一千多张表。

佛祖对朱黄两人业绩同样十分满意。

蔡徐坤再回到渡口的时候，已经是2017年的春天了，他给朱正廷打电话，叫他来渡口接。

“渡口？你没开车过来吗？”朱正廷有些疑惑，还是放下手中的事，往渡口走去。

“抱我过河呀。”

“你穿太多了吧。”

“不对，是你变胖了。”

“过年，就要过个肥年呀。”

15

基础设施基本完成，就要进行乡村的全面改造了。

黄明昊近水楼台，联系了范丞丞和他导师，做了一个全村整体做乡村旅游的整体规划，立了一个横向课题和创新创业项目。评规组过来评审的时候，县里面领导还夸赞蔡徐坤用这么少的钱请来了这么厉害的专业团队。

不枉蔡徐坤走过这里每一条路，他带着团队做田野考察，仔细讲解每条路径。规划期间，他还在做通沿途村民的思想工作，服从景观全局要求，愿意搬出去的住了政府的安置房，原来的房子修成民宿。不愿搬出去的，改造成民宿后回迁，做农庄饭馆或者其他项目。如果能够完全符合他们的理想，空中的桃花坞会呈现出花瓣和花蕊的效果。

那条索道也会保留下来，翻新后成为一个娱乐项目。

没想到这回反对的是孙大娘。

“我不想走，这个破房子我也不要换，这是我守了一辈子的地方。”

“小蔡，你把路修好了，让儿子媳妇儿多回来看看，我谢谢你了。”

“别的我也不要了，我不要安置房，我也不要翻新，这破房子我够住了。”

孙大娘反反复复就这几句话，堵的蔡徐坤车轱辘来回绕。

许老头儿抽着烟吧嗒吧嗒的溜达过来。他儿子想回来开个汽车美容店，作为小村民宿旅游的配套服务，蔡徐坤专门在设计民宿的时候留出了他家前厂后院的大小。

听了几句孙大娘的唠叨，许老头儿忍不住开了腔：“人政府出大头给你花钱修房子，你就顺便搬了不就得了。你老头儿也不要你干这种拖人后腿的事。”

孙大娘没理会，朝着许老头儿脚边泼了盆水。

许老头儿蹭的火气就上来了，举着烟杆儿骂骂咧咧。蔡徐坤一看事情不妙，赶紧把老头儿拉开了到一边去。

喝了一壶凉水，老头儿才缓了过来，磕磕烟杆，叹了口气：“孙婶儿的事，其实村里人都知道。她一定要住在那里，还不是因为，有个念想……”

“现在说起来，我们这里是陶渊明没有到的桃花坞……”

“实际上，我们这里是逃日本鬼子，才逃到天堑之中的。”

16

村子看上去残破，但实际上大家住在这里不到百年，大家原先都住在县城的地方。

孙婶的丈夫孙伯，家境殷实，族人思想开明，很早就送他去上了大学堂。孙伯年纪轻轻就很上进，很早就当上了地下党。

两人是因为组织的安排在一起，开了一个绣庄，帮组织送送信，接送一些地下党员。

后来省城被日本人攻破，推行的焦土政策，逐渐烧到了下面的县城，小镇。他们拉壮丁，不顺从的都要杀头。越来越多的人开始逃难，逃到河边时，就只有这么一条采药人用的绳索。

孙伯当然不会第一个走，他把其他人都送过了索道，当孙婶坐上索道的时候，他让孙婶在铁索上涂了一层油。

等到她滑出去，亲眼看到了孙伯点燃了铁锁，阻止日本人过河，眼睁睁的看着他被日本人押走……

老孙头吹出了一个沉默的烟圈。

良久。

“孙婶不愿走，总说怕孙伯回来找不到她。若是连个烧纸的地方都没有，怕他在那边孤苦伶仃。”

“哎，外面世界再繁华，和我们这些身子半截入土的人有什么关系。所以啊，小蔡书记，我们不愿走，不是不支持你工作，是真的，出去没什么意思。”

蔡徐坤再给许老头儿点了一支烟。

吃完饭，朱正廷看见蔡徐坤在写一份申请，要给孙婶儿申请烈士遗孀优抚，程序性的材料写得很快，还差一些实证性的内容。

他把许老头儿说的故事和朱正廷说了说，引得朱正廷好一阵唏嘘。蔡徐坤说想通过市里地方志办公室的关系，查查是否确有此事，也算是帮孙大娘了却一桩心事。

人有人道，神有神通。

确认蔡徐坤睡着后，朱正廷下了阎罗界，想要去翻翻孙伯的生死薄。

“预约了没有，几号啊？”前台的小鬼眼皮都不抬一下。

“还，还要预约啊……”朱正廷愣了一下。

小鬼指指窗口的办事指南：“查生死薄，要持本人出生玉牒，手写查询申请书，以及本人和被查人的关系证明，到系统上预约后进行查询。”

“不是说好了让办事群众只跑一次的吗？”

朱正廷咬着牙。

“材料齐备可以跑一次，您这材料不齐全啊，恕不办理。”小鬼抬手叫号。

佛祖您做的这个办事规范程序未免太周到了吧，连死人也要管吗？

朱正廷回到人间，刚提起笔写了申请书三个字，想到自己死人不能查，活人总可以吧？

总之不想写材料。

白天下了课，朱老师以家访的名义，到孙大娘家坐坐。

他眼睛四处喵喵，孙大娘的家里真的就是家徒四壁，一眼看穿。房间里暗沉阴冷，没有看到孙伯的任何照片和牌位，唯一鲜亮的时候，还是小孙女六一儿童节收到的超级飞侠书包。

朱老师先从孩子的表现谈起，说最近有次写作文，题目是我的家人，小孙女写得爷爷特别优秀，特别好。这个作文送到县里比赛，领导说能不能请老革命给孩子们做个报告。

孙大娘一听，立刻掉眼泪，朱正廷手忙脚乱的找手帕给她。

“不怕您笑话，孙女儿一天爷爷都没见过，我儿子都没见过，他生下来就没有爸爸。”孙大娘擦擦眼泪，“可他爷爷那些事，桩桩件件都是真的……”

孙大娘的回忆，比许老头儿的转述更加生动，讲到后面，朱正廷和大娘一起抹眼泪，大娘还拿出了一张小小的照片，是孙伯年轻时的样子，是大娘心中不可磨灭的思念。

拉着朱正廷的手说：“要是梦里能见一会，我这把老骨头就值了。”

夜晚，朱正廷手持预约号，凭着孙大娘的一句话做委托证明，顺利的进去查了生死簿。

佛祖不愧是数字化信息化管理的狂热爱好者。

不仅生死簿实现了无纸化，还存储了每个人生前的全息影像，高光时刻，功过评分表以，轮回记录。

孙伯被日军带回后，叛徒供认他是地下党员，严刑拷打后牺牲。

但在系统影像里，他还保留着风度翩翩的模样。

朱正廷申请孙伯时期的魂魄与孙大娘进行一次托梦，了却大娘多年心愿。

阎王同意了朱正廷的申请，此时不是七月半，要有专门的人护法。

朱正廷拉着黄明昊回来干活。

另一方面，蔡徐坤委托的同事查到了当时在县城牺牲的地下党员名单，恰好有这么一个叫孙声齐的人，情况与许老头儿描述的非常相似，但是一直以来没有家属来相认，就搁置在那儿。

拿到情况，蔡徐坤就回去找了孙大娘。

孙大娘见到他说“搬，我同意搬。”态度马上来了个一百八十度大转弯。

“我家老头子回来看我了，还怪我给组织添麻烦了。诶，我这不是原来没想明白吗？”今日的大娘看起来年轻了许多。

“老头儿说他一直住在烈士陵园里，反而是我没出去不知道我在哪，找不到路，多亏了有人带路才找回来。”孙大娘心情分外好。“哪天我就去县里看看，看看我家老头子。”

“那，这还有份材料，给您申请烈士遗孀待遇的，东西都给您办好了，大娘您签个字。”蔡徐坤把纸递过去。

“不用不用，大半辈子了，还要这些虚名做什么，钱也够花。”大娘直摆手。

蔡徐坤语气认真了起来：“大娘，一定要的。您的这些记忆，要讲给更多的人听，这是我们民族不了忘却的过去。”

17

施工队很快进驻了桃花坞，山谷里很久没有这么嘈杂过了。

别说很少外出的老人孩子，就连蔡徐坤都不太适应被打破的宁静。

深夜里还灯火通明的施工队，灯光穿透了浓浓的雨雾。

蔡徐坤撑着伞沿着小路往上走。

他身体力行的履行了他的职责，通过改善基础建设，村子里灯亮了，路通了，桥好了。农民的纯收入通过销售农产品有了明显提升，桃花村已经列入了全县明年计划脱贫县。

他的第一个任期已经圆满的完成了既定任务。

可是还有什么没有来得及做的。

他独自一人选调到这里，按照家里的意思是熬够了三五年就想办法调动回家乡。

当初报名做第一书记，也是为了能够尽快的攒够资历。

但是回去以后，就没有人再会在这样的雨夜送伞了吧。

蔡徐坤捏紧了手中的伞柄。

走到铺路的尽头，听到了一个熟悉的声音在大呼小叫：“你俩，别跑了，回去睡觉！要看挖掘机咱们明天专门来！”

有孩子要撞过来了，蔡徐坤眼明手快的拎起一个，和追过来的人拎猪崽儿似的送回了家。

喘了口气，“朱老师，这么晚了还没休息？”蔡徐坤把伞递到朱正廷头上，没有疑心在这浓浓细雨里，为何身旁人周身干净。

“孩子们过来看挖掘机，都不睡觉的，这不看到了正好逮回家。唯一谁踩着斜坡了可怎么办。”朱正廷擦擦脸上不存在的汗水，和蔡徐坤挤在一把小伞里。

现代工程里的庞然大物，让这个古老的村落正在阵痛中新生。回头下望，黑夜里的屋脊路沿，依稀有了新的容貌。

“哎，我昨天去教育局领试卷，看到他们去挂任第一书记的科长回来了。蔡书记……你打算什么时候走？”

“我啊……”蔡徐坤仰起头，没有马上回答。

其实组织上早就已经找他谈话了，桃花村目前扶贫进度比较好，他可以回去轮换一个书记过来。蔡徐坤回到市里继续当他的科长，或者想调动到其他部门也行，组织上优先考虑第一书记的意愿。

可他想起了他说的那句“不获全胜，决不收兵”，以及老人孩子们的笑脸，朱正廷那里舒适的味道。

回到他在市里面的公寓，反而冷冷清清的像个借住，床怎么睡都不舒服。

“你想我留下吗？”蔡徐坤反问。

“民意调查吗？”朱正廷说。

不，只是我个人需要，不代表官方意见。蔡徐坤没有说出口，含含混混的“嗯”。

“看缘分吧。”朱正廷却给了个十分模糊的答案。

缘分这东西，凡人觉得是看不见摸不着的玄学，在神仙眼里，却是一根实实在在的线——红线只是凡人比较接近天谕的一个猜想，

朱正廷看着自己和蔡徐坤之间缠缠绕绕的线头，一时觉得还不如自己变成绳圈，真正的缠在茂密的头发上。

他每夜躺在蔡徐坤枕边，偶尔会被他转身时的头发扫下，覆盖，滑过。

是不是没有皮毛的身体会渴望这种触摸。

深夜朱正廷又不争气的醒了，他把自己藏在蔡徐坤的头发里。

“缘分”说起来就是一种气场的吸引，你有个愿望，你为此努力了，那么缘分，或者说机会就顺势到来。

在蔡徐坤还在犹豫自己的内心时，有位第一书记候选人临时要被抽调去重大项目，他因为曾经说过可以继续承担任务，故而被组织确定为继续担任的第一书记。

如果蔡徐坤原来没有表过态，原来没有流露过留下来的想法，现在缘分也不会如此快速的到达他的面前。

还是那位县领导，乘着车进了这个村，再次为乡亲们介绍继续担任第一书记的蔡徐坤。

阳光穿透山间的薄雾洒了下来。

落在朱正廷的脸上，那么明艳。

18

夏天到了。

炙热的蝉鸣，山风还是很凉爽的。

乡村改造已经接近尾声，极具地方特色的白墙灰瓦落在山间，去除了大红大绿的浮躁颜色，望一眼群山，尘世已经和自己无关，进入了名副其实的桃花源。

但是乡亲们听到要做民宿和生态游的时候，还是十分迷茫。

“就是做饭，整理房间，和带他们爬山吗？”村里纷纷询问。

蔡徐坤耐心的一一作答，但是说干了口水乡亲们也不太能理解“精细化管理”“浸入式体验”是什么。

朱正廷听起来也是一个头两个大，在村民中，大概只能用小学文化水平的词语进行阐释，蔡书记说的话太书面了。

“怎么帮一下你蔡叔叔。”朱正廷深夜到达黄明昊的宿舍楼下。

“惹，啥时候我又有叔叔了，朱叔叔。”黄明昊穿着拖鞋耷拉耷拉，在宿舍阿姨白眼的边缘。

“喂，扎斯汀，快上来双排了。”范丞丞从楼梯间探出头来，喊着黄明昊的英文名。

“晚点上去，你再扛一把。”黄明昊这么回答着，脚尖不自觉的往宿舍里挪动。

“大学生都不好好读书，都在打游戏啊。”朱正廷左顾右盼。

“电竞运动员已经是国务院颁布的法定新职业。”黄明昊嘟了嘟嘴。

“假期回来山里帮忙好不好，蔡叔叔的项目要看看实际赚钱的能力。”朱正廷眼睛转了转。

“哎，那不错哎，又可以解决学分，解决我们的项目，解决我们的暑假无聊生活。”黄明昊想了想，他脑瓜子很灵，就想着当做是暑假三下乡，带同学们去了解一下农村真正的生活。

我看是解决你暑假里的异地恋吧。

朱正廷看着下来揪着黄明昊回宿舍的范丞丞。

两人脑袋挨着脑袋，缘分的线茂密丰盛。

考试还没结束，范丞丞暑期社会实践团队的公函就发到了蔡徐坤的县政府上，带上了学校团委“开展暑期社会实践，请予支持”的大名。

这批队伍以范丞丞的团队为中心，还带来了酒店管理、财务管理、大数据、无人机测绘等多个团队，林林总总来了差不多三十人，无形中给小村做了次游客压力测试。

正好暑假里，本村的不少家长都把放暑假的孩子塞给爷爷奶奶带，一时村庄年轻了不少。

蹦蹦跳跳的孩子们早就在坐不住朱老师的课堂，缠着住进家里来的大哥哥大姐姐问这问那。朱老师就由他们去了，要求他们每天要帮哥哥姐姐做一件事，写成日记。

见识到外面世界的真实，更能让他们对未来产生期待。

村里基础条件没比学校好多少，光有硬件设施的乡村缺了温暖的人气。

年轻人有的就是热情，一来就给民宿安装上了可以共享的酒店客房预订系统，无人机的飞手飞了两天，手绘出来的桃花坞导游图就贴上了进村口的大路；在参考了周围位置的民宿价格后，财务管理测算出了运营的真实成本，做出了促销活动的阶梯利润方案；酒店管理则是从前厅、客房、餐饮三部分让整个小村的民宿服务质量一下达到了五星级酒店的标准。

范丞丞团队们负责的营销工作，在微博、微信和抖音上全面铺开。黄明昊作为摄影师，竟然不熬夜打游戏了，和模特四点爬到山顶去拍日出。

“哇，今晚你们不要吵我，打游戏也不要叫我，我明天要去爬山。”黄明昊晚上吃饭的时候向同桌人郑重通知。

因为黄明昊是回了自己家，范丞丞就没去住民宿，嚷着要来体验生活，和黄明昊挤到了一起。 

听着黄明昊这么一说，倒是先不自觉地的咧了下嘴巴。

“行啊，为了支持你我决定今晚就把路由器拔了。”朱正廷接了一句。

蔡徐坤摇了摇头：“啊，别，今晚我要写东西，把这几天同学们汇报上来的问题写几个请示，明天送到县里面找人解决。”

“写文章要什么路由器，给你流量做热点。”朱正廷依然要坚持拔网线。

“我，我也是要参考参考、百度一下的哈。”蔡徐坤还是申请用网络。

“那好吧，最晚不能超过十点，十点我就去拔线了。 ”朱正廷妥协。

“十二点，十二点……问题有点多，涉及到规划、水利、电力、通信、工商、税务好几个部门，我得一个一个写……”蔡徐坤继续商量。

“别以为你头发多就不怕熬夜。”朱正廷不松口。

“没事没事，这不有问题了集中解决，后面就没那么多事了。”蔡徐坤还回答。

“他俩……说话，都这样的吗？”轮到范丞丞诧异了。“讲着讲着，群聊变单线？”

黄明昊一边吃肉一边说：“你习惯了就好。”

在这轮学生的免费体验游中，确如蔡徐坤所说，是产生了之前无法预估到的细节问题，共享酒店预订系统需要购买服务器维护；两微一端一抖开起来后，要有人定期更新维护；餐饮服务要做差异化的定位，公共区域要有保洁和维修；民宿收益后的税收减免、小额信贷还要去签字做背书……有些工作可以由学生长期兼职，有些则必须要有人回来当地就业；要引进先进成熟的管理模式，以村集体的名义注资来办，村领导集体以后讲话才硬气。

脑筋转得快的许老头，就已经叫儿子回来开洗车店。

山里明显多了些青壮劳动力，回来学习管理的方法；饮食和清洁这两块，老人和孩子都能动手。

朱正廷每周收上来的日记本里，孩子们越来越多的谈到了希望、梦想和未来。

这是给扶贫造血的示范效应。

蔡徐坤开始逐一的写请示报告，朱正廷倒了一杯枸杞茶给他，说着：“快点写我要拔网线了。”下手还是很轻的。

“我好像真的做成了一件大事。”蔡徐坤一边写着一边说，好像在喃喃自语，好像又在与朱正廷交流。

“在城里，这些事情哪里需要我们这种外行和学生来做，老板看中一块地，吨吨吨把钱投下去，就给你来个国际水准。”蔡徐坤打开学生发给他的收益预测表，粘贴到他的报告里。

“但是在这里就不一样了，建筑的体量并不大，难度也不高——除了那座桥，可是感觉村里大家心里都有了劲儿，有了想法。”蔡徐坤继续写着，随手打开半山上的老唐家刚给他发的关于民宿调整功用的建议——建议将山顶、山腰等交通不太方便的楼栋，整体挂牌为美术写生基地或者电竞训练基地招租，这样方便管理，租金稳定，还发挥了山村美景的优势。

老唐是听他在外地房产中介做销售的女儿说的。

“我好像遇到了了不起的人们。”蔡徐坤写完长吁一口气，盖上了笔记本。

旁边的朱正廷已经趴在桌边睡着了。

“……遇到了你。”蔡徐坤轻轻的用手抚摸过熟睡人的脸庞。

19

桃花坞很快的就要迎来第一波游客了。

是一个创业公司的团建活动。

蔡徐坤去递报告的时候，在税务局碰到了一个开素质拓展工作室的朋友王总。

王总正愁着开发素质拓展的新基地新项目，蔡徐坤正好手头有地有人缺模式，商量了一会儿觉得可行，王总去桃花坞转了一圈，给设计了一套定向越野路线，还有几个团队游戏，趁着学生们还在，范丞丞又接了个活给工作室做了一套微信、抖音和微店上的宣传。

试线路的时候，同学们玩的最疯。

在山清水秀的地方快快乐乐的出身汗，山下有湖冲凉，回房还有西瓜空调WiFi，不就是暑假的意义嘛。

黄明昊体力好，胆子又大，拿着稳定器架着手机跟着王总上上下下的跑，登山溯溪不在话下，范丞丞跑了两个点就认命的瘫在了小学操场上，带着孩子们念着：“ L et's climb the mountain.”

财务蹭蹭 拿出了新项目的 成本，餐厅的菜谱 因地制宜 ， 菜式养生又清淡， 孩子们挖萝卜土豆可是一把好手 ，爷爷奶奶们纷纷拿出了家传菜。

“慢着，梨子别摘，作为农家乐的项目。”蔡徐坤在行程表里加了一项。

正式营业第一天，大家都有些紧张。

许老头远远的看着中巴车下来，喊着：“来了来了。”

不是从前面对陌生人时的迟疑，生疏。

蔡徐坤回头，看着村民们张望着，盼望着，是新生活的愿景。

桃花坞的人们，自信的掀开了曾经蒙尘的面纱。

20

暑期实践的时间很快就要接近尾声了。

范丞丞似乎没有要走的意思。

"丞丞，出来读书这么久，还是要回家多陪陪父母的。"朱正廷摆出了一副老师的样子。

"父母都不在国内，姐姐也忙，我在哪儿都一样。"范丞丞应了一声，挨着黄明昊在iPad上选图。没有给太详细的解释，别人也不好深究了。

到了晚上，朱正廷给睡着的两人上了个安魂咒，去参加工作例会。

佛祖在上面开大会，朱正廷和黄明昊在下面开小会。

"黄明昊，这个范丞丞的来历你晓得吗？"朱正廷问着，"我怎么看不到他的三魂七魄啊？"

"是吗？"黄明昊有点意外，但不是很震惊："我的确是看不到他的七情六欲，但是没想到三魂七魄也没有。"修为的差异还是很明显的，黄明昊大窘。

"那你俩现在算怎么回事？连个情连个爱都看不到，缘分线却不浅。"朱正廷笑着问，"睡到一张床上还是很正经啊。"

"你和我蔡叔叔呢？朱叔叔，他可是凡人。你早就跳出三界之外了，还这么每晚盘在他头发上干嘛？暖和吗？"黄明昊尖牙利嘴的回应。

朱正廷拍了拍黄明昊的脑袋，装作生气的样子："我和你蔡叔叔是为了共同建设社会主义，战斗在脱贫攻坚第一线。"

"我是讲好立德树人根本任务，回归当代大学社会主义服务的本质。"黄明昊跟着摇头晃脑。

"但是，真的，昊昊，你还记得你化为青衣时，遇到良人时，肉体却还不能容情，不得不忘掉情缘拔掉情根，以免误了你的修为。"朱正廷又想了想，"如今，你已经比过往强盛百倍，修为日渐精纯，然而，爱如潮水，可以把你淹没。"

黄明昊斜了一眼看朱正廷，似笑非笑的说道："你又明白？从前你图报恩，现在你是革命友谊，结果在和我讨论爱。"

"爱，本该就是我们最先忘记的……"朱正廷叹息。

"无情无义，不知人间疾苦，怎能感人间之真善。"黄明昊反驳，"若不是为了大爱，我们放着逍遥日子不过，来人间受苦受累吗？"黄明昊说着说着还激动上了，声音越来越大。

"黄明昊，不如你来讲讲，什么是爱？"佛祖的声音不仅通过钉钉，还通过千里传音进准送达。

"佛祖，我就是觉得现在不是能抛开情感谈工作的时候，没有情感就没有动力，没有动力就不想工作，没有工作就没有成绩，没有成绩就不能完成千秋伟业。"黄明昊一口气来了个连续递进。

一时间全部频道静音，只有黄明昊名字下的话筒在不紧不慢的走动着波纹。

每一个要长生不死的人，都被告诫着要远离悲欢，不能为人动情，动则受难，今日却被一个资历尚浅的小神仙噼里啪啦驳了个干净。

"讲佛论道，我才疏学浅，只有些大白话，各位师尊冒犯了。"黄明昊退了一步，关麦黑了摄像头。

朱正廷有些担心的拍了拍黄明昊的手背，这番大逆不道的话说出来，肯定要被人说"无知""浅薄"。

佛祖没有继续说什么，只是"哦"了一声，意味深长，继续开他的会。

黄明昊缓了缓，反过来握着朱正廷的手："我其实自己没有体会太多，只是这么几百年看着你太累了——你不要去顾虑太多，想做什么就去做啊。"

朱正廷下意识的望着楼下蔡徐坤睡觉的方向。

轰隆一声，劈下了一道大雷。

21

学生走了后，山里并不寂寞。

桃花坞陆陆续续迎来了好几批游客，有些是单位组织的郊游，有些是图新鲜的年轻人过来尝鲜，也有王总带来的素质拓展客户。总体上小村里的各项工作运行平稳，蔡徐坤在帮助他们搭建新的领导班子、设立村集体占主要股份的管理公司——要让平稳的生活走上健康富裕的运行机制。

朱正廷在小学上课，黄明昊和范丞丞晃悠在河边的小路上。

看着有个团队在做一个项目："同舟共济"——就是选了一段缓流，在靠岸边拉了钢索，坐在船上的人齐心协力地把船从起点拉到终点。

习惯性的，黄明昊掏出手机来拍些素材。船上的人以为是包在项目里的拍摄服务，个个都作出很卖力的样子。

"切，爱演。"范丞丞撇了撇嘴，黄明昊赶紧眼神警告。

项目完成后，还真有人上来问黄明昊要照片，为首的一个人还直接拿着手机要黄明昊airdrop。

范丞丞没再说什么，踮着脚靠在树上等着。

"摆出那副很不爽的样子给谁看？"忙完的黄明昊不知道范丞丞怎么摆起脸色来。

"我们大摄影师的作品可是要钱的，不是街边投币的照片打印机。"范丞丞翻起了白眼。

"没花钱得到这么多素材都不错了，人家还同意我们拿去用，下一轮我们的抖音都有新内容。"黄明昊解释道。

"那里有个鸟窝，雄鸟刚飞走，你要不要拍一下？"范丞丞没好气地指了指树上。

"不错哎，你等我一下。"黄明昊还真的要去爬树了。

"哎别，你爬上树可不是吓着鸟宝宝了，离远点骑我脖子上够高……"范丞丞看着要上树的黄明昊也没辙，竟然还是要工作至上。

难道他的不爽还表现的不明显吗？每天两个人说出来走走，就没有老老实实走过的时候，黄明昊手里拿着手机，看见什么都在拍。

自己想拉住他的手都没机会。

范丞丞没辙，生气还没上头，看见黄明昊有需要又去帮忙了，矮下身的时候不得不鄙视一下殷勤的自己。

返回时，他们选了另外一条穿过山腰的路，出口就是小学操场。

朱正廷带着一孩子在搓麻绳。

剑麻在山上是随处可见，叶片刺手，朱正廷正在剪前面的叶尖，孩子们拿着石块捶打，锤出叶肉，再用手捋顺，三五下就有了里面坚韧的纤维。

摘出五条纤维，朱老师先用两条纤维缠紧，再加一条包裹缠绕，接着再加一条，加一条……很快就搓出了一根细绳。

孩子们洗去了之前剑麻敲打出的汁水，嘻嘻哈哈的开始编绳。

朱正廷剪完原料后，就在孩子们中走了一圈，指导他们搓的技巧，或者还手把手的教一教。

这些细节都被黄明昊用镜头忠实的记录了下来。他换了好几个角度，前前后后远远近近的拍着，范丞丞终于也拿出了手机，跟着黄明昊补角度。

这不是黄明昊第一次拍朱正廷，也不是第一次拍朱正廷与孩子上课的情景，但从来没有这么惊喜过。

塞了两个包子，黄明昊就急匆匆的冲回房间做后期。范丞丞勉强多吃了一碗饭，就坐不住了要跟去。剩下两个大人不紧不慢地吃着饭。

天亮之前，黄明昊剪出了他的第一个15分钟长片的时候，对着范丞丞喃喃自语：“这我不舍得放在抖音上啊，我想拿去参加大学生电影节纪录片单元。”

“再剪一个90秒的预告片，前期宣传。”范丞丞打着哈欠，“你要不要吃油条，我下去买。”

“我要吃煎饼果子，多加一根油条。我先去睡会儿。”黄明昊走回自己的床上，耳朵还听着范丞丞的脚步声。

他其实没有困的感觉，但是几千年来的生活经验告诉他作为一个“人”就是要闭眼睛休息的，为了不让周围人发现，他和朱正廷都假装着普通人的生活作息。

但是和范丞丞躺在一块儿的感觉特别不同，暑气里都不用空调，他全身仿佛就比别人低上几度，让本身就微凉的小金龙不由自主的贴上去。

“哈——”好像真的想休息一下。范丞丞买回了早点，黄明昊感觉到另一半床塌下去了一点，就翻了个身靠上去了。

蔡徐坤是在开一个不太重要的会的时候，看到视频里的朱正廷的。

那天他是被人抓去顶替开会，台上口若悬河，台下昏昏欲睡。

他习惯性的做完了所有的题，再三确认自己的手机调到静音后，他开始刷新微博和抖音。

抖音上他关注的账号不多， 一刷新就是手机屏幕都框不住的美人，抬起眸子悠悠的看了你一眼，口型说着：“好”，任谁都要赴汤蹈火走一遭。

接着美人低头，镜头刁钻地从他的嘴唇开始，沿着锁骨到手臂，手腕再到指尖，他在做什么不重要，手指就像在你的心尖尖上弹稔。

心弦都被他拨乱了。

蔡徐坤赶紧喝了一大口水，做贼心虚似的反扣了手机屏。

其实这角度和他经常看见朱正廷低头切菜的角度无疑，然而在可以柔白的色调里，愈发脱俗。 

在黄明昊的镜头下，老师和学生之间学习搓麻绳的过程有了一层别样的禅意：静的风枯的雨，一层覆盖在脸上的云在操场上行走，偶尔几段蝉鸣，配上一段泉水的叮咚声，搓麻绳时干净的白噪音，这个夏天的凉意扑面而来。

朱老师就静静的坐在那里， 侧着头专心的剪着剑麻，浅浅的一层雾气萦绕在脸上， 时间就像空中的流云一样消逝。

他接过学生递过来的纤维，十指翻动，扎紧了第一个结头，编了一段，就给另一个学生拿去继续。

没有说话，那些字句从眼睛眉眼里就能读出来，他低眉时，清澈的望着你，目光就从眼角流出，知道你的心意。

拍摄的镜头随着他的指尖延伸到远远的山里。

会议结束的鼓掌声惊醒了蔡徐坤，明明只是看了一个短短的介绍，脸却红的像是喝完了一杯55°的飞天，别人关切的问他是不是闷了，他只好笑笑给自己灌了一瓶矿泉水。

这种说不清道不明的情意后，蔡徐坤更快的意识到这样会有更多人知道桃花坞，桃花坞里有妙人儿。

留言里很快就有人留言求资料求交往，好多上说着看着好舒服求长片。

接着返回置顶介绍贴，不少认证的vlog作者说要去打卡。

注意力经济就是这么迅速。

蔡徐坤回到办公室的时候，甚至新来的小姑娘都凑上来问这不是蔡书记那里的事吗？真的有这么仙吗？

“哎，拍的好罢了，我经常看没啥感觉吧。”蔡徐坤想着，美是美，但这样的仙气，显然是被加了滤镜。

“看来还是距离产生美啊。”小姑娘颇有些失望。

“也没有，你去一下就知道了，还是挺好玩的，还有很多登山溯溪摘果这种项目。”蔡徐坤急忙忽悠同事去玩，能赚一个是一个。

没想到小姑娘工作时间不长，网上可是个资深旅游主播，一到现场就知道这里能让自己网络事业更打开新思路。

雨后的桃花坞太漂亮了，宁静的村落里先响起来的是宛转悠扬的鸟鸣声。

22

小姑娘对着镜头说：“Hello我是Nice，今天我们的直播从这个小窗口开始。”镜头一转，是“窗含西岭千秋雪”真实写照。

Nice开始记录今天的行程：今天是爬山上到半山果园，带几个瓜果沿着溪流往下，回到房间后参加农家厨房，晚上还有一杯美酒陪月色。

计划是做个人旅游直拍，不能像其他的直播那样随时回答问题，Nice是爬到半山的时候就遇到了来拍鸟窝的黄明昊，两人都举着手机，一看就是同行。

“姐姐，你在做什么？直播吗？”

“是呀。”Nice经常在旅途中被人这么问。

“姐姐，我也想学直播，可以和你一起吗？”黄明昊三下五除二从树上跳下来，申请组队。

“可以啊，一起呗。”Nice就当是多了个驴友，黄明昊接过了Nice手中的手机。

有人问路好不好走，问天气怎么样，问费用如何等等，她回答了一段，就继续往前走。黄明昊认识路，还带她去拍了一些公开路线上找不到的小景。

从山上下来，她走进乡村厨房，固定好一个机位可以看到厨房全景。Nice一边洗萝卜一边与弹幕互动，画面里出现另一个身影时，弹幕和在线人数突然飙升。

“啊，是预告片里面的那个仙子吗？？”

“快把镜头放近点！”

“别了吧，近了都是粉底”

“快去让他说话，我要听仙子的声音！”

Nice没有想到竟然会在这里遇到真人，她一直和大多数人一样以为片子里的主角是哪里请来的演员。可他明显是本地人——端着一盆牛腩过来冲洗，脚底穿着拖鞋。

她今天刨出来的萝卜很快有了用途，Nice和他商量着一起做一个牛腩炖萝卜。Nice向他表明了身份，对方也没有避讳，自称“朱老师”就聊开了。

两人说着做饭的步骤，再聊聊村里的风土人情，好好的旅游直播可后来进来的人以为她是个美食博主。

Nice做完了萝卜，就拿起手机继续追踪朱老师的行动，越来越多的人过来做饭，后来也加入了今晚的乡村餐厅。

餐厅本意上是解决空巢老人和留守儿童的三餐问题，后来成了民宿的员工餐厅，管理公司负责采购，几家轮流出力，政府再把补贴打到餐厅里，真正的把钱落到了实处。

餐厅也接待一些穷游的单身客人，把二楼的露台和一楼的庭院里都摆上了桌子，像是青年旅舍的公共餐厅。Nice就是这样自带原料过来的客人，村里人不算陌生。

“热热闹闹，红红火火的感觉真好啊。”弹幕里的注意力被晚餐的气氛吸引了。

Nice放了一个手机在餐厅里直播，然后弹出另一个手机时，很多工作伙伴的消息弹了出来：

“能深度游吗？”

“有当地特色民俗产品吗？”

“公益项目能做吗？”

没想到出来一趟还要做生意。

Nice一边喝着当地自酿的梅子醉，一边看着这里文化站中收藏的村史。

“没想到这里真的是陶渊明碰见的村庄后人？”

晚上，她拿出了一沓刺绣手绢作为粉丝福利，这是她在酒店里看到的枕巾花样，问了前台，收来的一些还没有上枕巾的半成品。

在抽奖的时候，直播气氛又达到了高潮。

黄明昊饶有兴趣地学着镜头前面的主播，默默记住她的一些话术，掌握节奏的技巧，乖巧的配合她展示手绢的前后，还递来个包包让她演示作为包带绑花的效果。

蔡徐坤上班的时候，看着新同事扎在包包上的刺绣怎么有点眼熟。

咦，这不是孙大娘家里给孙女儿做的的口水巾吗？！

23

没想到自己有一天也要去做卖货主播。

蔡徐坤接到工作安排的时候，有一丝丝的怀疑自己的岗位。

从上到下都在开展如火如荼的“消费扶贫”，要求每个村要准备10种特色产品，做一场不少于60分钟的“村官带货”直播。

蔡徐坤看着半山上的萝卜梨子土豆，卖这些毫无竞争力，产量太低。

直播计划表在下周交，蔡徐坤提前坐在那儿长叹短嘘。

朱正廷帮他想了想，觉得还可以加上河边的鲮鱼。

那也不够，发愁。

两人在饭桌上一叹气，惊动了两位大学生，急忙发信息到当时村里的实践群里求救。

00后的脑筋就是灵活，一会儿点子一个接着一个：“桃花坞卖的就是旅游体验：各种酒店房间也能当产品卖；周末游可以买特价促销；素质拓展项目可以卖；还可以卖不限时不限次数的养心之旅……”

萝卜土豆之类常见的农产品不见踪影。蔡徐坤把这份与其他村大相径庭的计划交上去时，还有些惴惴不安

他还没想明白要怎么卖这些体验，毕竟观众们不能直接的看到这个旅游套餐是多么大，多么圆，多么好吃。

黄明昊提议请Nice来做，有个现成的主播达人。

但是村官带货这个环节必须要有的，蔡徐坤面对镜头有点紧张。

“你看我穿这个好看吗？”蔡徐坤拿了身自己出去开会的正装，准备试妆。

三件套，衬衣、马甲和外套这么一搭，系上领带也是精神小伙。

“好看挺好看的，还可以加点山里的特色。”

朱正廷让他在面前转了一圈，从衣柜里抽了一条长丝巾——是孙大娘指导绣娘秀的新花色国色天香，比了比他的领带，抬了抬下巴，意思是换上这条试试。

蔡徐坤顺从的抬起了头，手却没动，低下眼神在看着朱正廷的手。

火辣辣的视线从手指滑到了唇间。

朱正廷的手像是被蔡徐坤的眼神灼伤了，猛地缩回来，连带着丝巾印到了唇。

“自个儿换。”朱正廷有些害羞的把丝巾砸向蔡徐坤的脸。

蔡徐坤伸手接住了丝巾，丝巾滑过脸庞像是一双温柔的手，蔡徐坤弑神地闭上了眼，复又狠狠地把织料上那朵绚烂盛开的牡丹印在了自己唇上。

“蔡书记，好了吗？衣服咱们晚点再选，先过一遍台本吧。”Nice带来的团队执行人在敲门。

“好的，我马上出来。”蔡徐坤猛然睁开了眼。

24

终究还是逃不过的要给他系上。

朱正廷看着最终正式出镜直播的第一书记，脸埋在膝盖里，红得像是山里最红的桃子。

今天早上，蔡徐坤硬是坐在家里，朱正廷不给他系上他就耍赖不出门了。

这要紧的事怎么能耽误，广告做了三天，冲着预告里美人儿和招贴里第一书记怪哥来的观众，总不能开了天窗。

好在黄明昊和范丞丞早就出去拍今天的日出了——桃花坞的直播是全天全时，这是市里面看了他们丰富的直播主题后，领导专门给的新主题和新挑战，形成了白天旅游、介绍，晚上卖货、吃播、试睡的全部过程，在主题切换期间，播放的就是朱正廷作为主角的农活纪录片：搓麻、采桑、打粑粑、挖土豆等等……

蔡徐坤的时段是十点，虽然现在才七点，但是勤奋的当日主播已经起来准备做造型了。

“朱正廷，帮我系这个丝巾。”蔡徐坤叫着朱正廷。

明明只是帮他系上就好，朱正廷刚踏进房间，就被蔡徐坤的视线捕捉到了。

像个猎物被巨兽盯做目标的紧张感。

朱正廷想着自打得道以来，就没这些脊背发凉的感觉。

龙已经没有天敌了。

可他就是想起之前蔡徐坤仿佛足够压制住他的气场。

一不乐意，伸进房内的脚又退了回来，敷衍的说着：“哎，随便绑一下就行了，绑不了就扎一下。”

“帮我弄一下。”蔡徐坤走着两步，就把朱正廷卡在了窗台边。

朱正廷进退两难，前面是蔡徐坤压过来的身躯，后面悬空的身子，他只能半推着蔡徐坤说着：“哎呀快进去，别给人看见。”

“这里哪还有人，都跟着直播看热闹去了。”蔡徐坤却不退让，稍微退后让朱正廷挺直了身，自己的身体还是固定在朱正廷前面。

他微微低下了头，刚才那股骇人的气势一会儿全都收了，变成一个小宠物似的蹭了蹭朱正廷的肩膀，对他说：“帮我绑一下。”

“绑住我。”

可能是自己的身体太凉了，几千年来总是一个人的温度，是比人类的体温要低一点吧？朱正廷回想着：要不然，当时蔡徐坤靠上来的时候，怎么灼热的气息，烧得自己发慌？

他几乎控制不住自己颤抖的手，挽起丝巾的两端，穿过领扣，再用手掌抹平上面的皱褶，从后颈抚摸到肩膀，从喉头抚摸到锁骨，一袭鸳鸯戏水悠哉悠哉，荡漾在两个人之间。

朱正廷试图再去用手指抚摸一个褶皱，蔡徐坤伸手按住他的后颈，压向自己。

四唇相接，衔出盛夏中碾落浆果里的熟透腥甜。

镜头前的蔡徐坤，微笑着介绍桃花坞中经典的旅游线路、初成规模的休闲旅游度假基地建设……

唇珠的上的光。

朱正廷偷偷抬起了眼。

是我点的亮。

25

直播又给桃花坞带来了新的人气。

恰逢到了年假轮休的集中阶段，每天都能看见带着孩子的汽车进进出出。

桃花坞给登门的666位客人做了个小庆典，当晚做了一席流水宴，席间上了去年调制的梅子醉。

朱正廷在一个角落里，拿着瓶子自斟自酌。

“你怎么一个人在这里喝酒啊？来，过来吃烧烤。”黄明昊发现了独坐一旁的朱正廷，举着一大串烤肉走了过去。

“没事儿，你们年轻人去玩，给我一个人试试，好久没喝这个酒了，今天怪想的。”朱正廷挥挥手。

黄明昊一个侧身挡着别人视线，低声说：“你快回家吧，你身上的龙鳞从脖子上露出纹路了，再喝下会在这里耍尾巴。”

“哦，好吧。”朱正廷还算清醒，听得进黄明昊的劝说，可大概也是不清醒的，没有像个人似的道别离开，而是搂着两瓶酒叼着酒杯，隐身借力，斜靠在自家屋檐上看月亮。

还没到八月十五，今晚的月亮就感觉非常近了。

朱正廷喝着酒，一半是闲散，一半是愁。

闲散的是，佛祖终于对他们的工作进展表示了肯定，同意他们完成收尾工作后就可以回到天庭，完后在暗中扶助三年即可，不必像如今事事躬亲。

愁的是，蔡徐坤自从那一次后……便忙的好像脱不开身了，很少再见他过来，说是，要去其他地方交叉考核。

算了算，一下快一周没见。

夏天还没过去，朱正廷却觉得好几百个春秋。

朱正廷又喝了一杯。

“快到我的碗里来。”他冲着饼那么大的月亮喊到。

终究是没人应他，便就随意的抖了抖尾巴，反正他住的高，没人看。

用尾巴缠了条青草，绑在自己手腕上，痴痴笑着：

“绑住你了。”

醒来的时候躺在床上，不是盘在蔡徐坤头发的形态，让朱正廷还有点发懵。

甩了甩头，再甩了甩自己的大尾巴。

小楼里依然很安静，听得见门外沙沙的风雨声。

出去和村民打招呼的时候，没有什么异样。

看来自己的原身没有吓到任何人。

还好还好，若是向白素贞那样把人吓死了才麻烦，去盗仙丹改生死，还要被人写在史书里唠唠叨叨几千年。

朱正廷摸摸自己的小心脏。

至于自己是怎么回到床上，想来想去只能去谢谢黄明昊。

嗝——梅子醉还真好喝啊。

26

朱正廷提了两只烧鸡去找黄明昊的时候，他和范丞丞在苦逼的赶暑假读书笔记和实践报告。

两个人坐在游客服务中心那里蹭空调。

“谢谢你哈，昨晚。”朱正廷放下烧鸡，两人毫不客气的吃了起来。

“不谢，这是我应该做的。”黄明昊毫不客气的开撕烧鸡，范丞丞直接把他手里的鸡腿撕下，一边吃还一边说着：“你看起来这么瘦，人还是挺沉的。”

“呃……”朱正廷有些不解的看着黄明昊，千里传音递了过去：“怎么能让人类知道我的样子？”

黄明昊不以为然的回答他：“没关系啦，现在年轻人看多了什么奇奇怪怪的打扮，还以为你做什么特出然后下不来了。”

“挺沉？有你沉吗？范丞丞小朋友？”一个声音加了进来。

“哎呀，小蔡书记回来了啊。”旁边有村民先认了出来。

“回啊，当然回。”蔡徐坤被村民叫到了一边。

朱正廷摇了摇头，意思是以后不要让人发现了。

黄明昊扁了扁嘴。

本来到这个时候，应该是公务员轮休的阶段。

蔡徐坤的工作本该到了休息的时候，往年他的年假总是回家陪父母，但是今年似乎是回不去了。

桃花坞毕竟是避险之地，风雨温和许多，可是山外之地，大雨来的很突然，且长且漫。

桃花坞旁的大河渐渐满了，老一辈人都说没见过涨这么高的水。

蔡徐坤和其它第一书记们，就地转为抗洪抢险的工作人员，每天要24小时检测水位，每2个小时上报最新情况。

根据上级应急指挥部的要求，山区旅游景点全部关闭，蔡徐坤今天来是先去劝了游客们返程，接着要组织村民们成立联防小组。

桃花坞依山而建，被水淹的可能性不大，最大的可能是山体滑坡造成的泥石流。

加上刚刚大兴土木，地质结构上存在一些不确定性，家家户户都要回去排查自家房屋情况。

雨还是继续下。

蔡徐坤先领着村里的老少妇孺转移到县城的临时安置点，青壮男人们集中在村里小学住宿，每天在外巡查。

这是大家好不容易通过勤劳的双手建造起的新家园，不能轻易放弃。

“丞丞，你快出去吧，趁现在洪水还没有淹没路基，你还可以开车出去。”黄明昊劝到。

“你走我就走，这么多人都有危险，不能光跑我一个啊。”范丞丞不干，反而报名去村里的监控室值班，负责每天两趟无人机飞行巡查。

“佛祖，我们两条龙在的地方，还天天下雨，叫他停雨都不行，也太不给我们面子了吧？”

凌晨的钉钉会议上，通常都在走神的朱正廷难得的主动发言了。

“嗯，小朱啊，此乃国运，不得阻拦啊。”佛祖简单回答。

“今年可真的是太难了，佛祖你是不是把模式调成了‘地狱级’啊？”有其他神仙问道，没有大涝的地方，或有大灾，或有大疫，更有甚者兼而有之。

佛祖只得说：“天机不可泄露。”

这次会议结束后，黄明昊说了句：“哎，竟然龙都不能叫雨停了，那赶紧回去修大坝挖沟渠吧。”没有大家惯常的吐槽牢骚，大多沉默的过来和他击掌。

从不知疲倦为何物的神佛眼中竟然也能看到劳累。

很多神佛已经不太记得当年为人时的艰难，此番光景，倒是让他们重拾了自己最初修炼时的那份初心。

毕竟是道不同，解决问题的手段方式也在变化，高科技有时候比法术还要得力。

佛祖在后面看着大家离开的背影。

他们本该只需快乐，可没有困苦哪来振奋，现在座下神佛的状态让他满意，得道的人重新找回了人的无助、仿徨，以及最宝贵的渡人信念。

几天回去，雨还不停。

气象台预报接下来还有电闪雷鸣。

桃花坞地形独特，通常还有些山里的小气候，气象台的预报只能信七分。

果然，不久，雨停了。

空中打起了干燥的惊雷。

雷电奔腾而至，万马齐喑。

蔡徐坤通知巡逻队伍赶紧撤回，山里树多，保不齐何处会成了引雷树梢。

黄明昊站在窗前，看着雷电一个接一个，张牙舞爪的布满了天空。

“奇怪，这么大的雷，天还是亮的，真的是只打雷不下雨吗？”黄明昊嘀咕到。

“这不是要下雨。这是有人要渡劫。”朱正廷说完，关上了窗户。

仔细看，雷都是寻着村里的值班室劈过去。

范丞丞收好无人机，往河边的地方跑去。

27

在桃花坞里一月有余，加上这几日飞着无人机查看地形，范丞丞摸透了这方圆百里的地形。

他没有往山上跑，每天村里小喇叭都播放着村支书扯着嗓子的叫声“放火烧山，牢底坐穿”，万一雷劈成了山火，救火更会损失惨重。

村小学那块空地，此时更不能去了。他左看右看，选中了大桥上游的河滩。

暴雨过后，河滩已经早已不见踪影，他打开手机上无人机此前拍摄的图片，以大桥为参照物，很快地找到了相对浅的地方。

雷已经追到了河岸边的公路，不少劈到了护栏还有山边的岩石上。

此时一阵乱雷骤停，范丞丞知道自己渡过了第一关。竟然还没有劈到一次，这种好运气能够持续到第二、第三关就好了。

这是真是雨后大亮，明媚的天光穿透了山里这段时间积雨的薄雾。村民们以为雨季结束了，纷纷要开始整理东西回家。

朱正廷却不能和他们说这雷只是第一阵，后面还有更可怕的，只能反复告诉蔡徐坤，约束村民们一定要按时回到小学，今晚还不能回家住。

黄明昊早在雷停的时候，就跑去了值班室。

留守的人里一直没有范丞丞。

“天都亮了，不会打雷了。”许大爷十分乐观。

刚说完，“啪”到一声，雷就到了。

村民们吓呆了，停下了手中的活计，纷纷涌到窗前。

老支书喃喃地说：“这雷倒好，不劈山不点火，都往河那头去了。”

范丞丞“啪”的，硬扛了几下。

他白皙的皮肤渐渐褪去，露出来金属铜人的颜色，獠牙索性也露了出来，现了他金刚的本相。 

家里人告诉他今年会渡劫，担心他压力大过不去，就准许他暑假出来玩玩。

没想到人算不如天算，飞升的雷不告而来。

打了几下，范丞丞捏紧了拳头，觉得还能扛得住。

眼下江面上烟波浩渺，四下无人，倒是渡劫的好地方。

雷声间隙，一辆小巴的声音逐渐传了过来。

这么大的雷，还有人开车出来吗？

范丞丞凝神听去，车里人明显是外地口音，女声在说着：“趁着没下雨，赶紧开车吧，要是留在村里不知道要到什么时候，我们还要赶着回去上班呢。”男声应和着，加大了油门。

还有几个奶声奶气的孩子在车里抢零食：“我的薯片。”“我的！”

竟然是误以为刚才雷声结束就能出发的凡人们。

范丞丞有些焦急，老天打雷可不是精准射击，完全就是区域内扫射，不小心误伤了这车可怎么办。

范丞丞想着他再往前走一些，试图拉开和小巴车的距离，但是雷电围住了他，不许他再躲闪。 

四处落下的雷开始了无差别攻击，山边石头摇摇欲坠，桥前的落雷一道接一道。

“要不我们等一下吧，等打雷过去了我们再走。”车里有人发出了惊慌的疑问。

“这里不能停，被雷劈到还有可能捡条命，被石头砸到就全完了。”开车的人同样害怕，还继续加速前进。

果然，一道雷劈中了山边的一块大石头，翻滚着下落，下方的小巴车浑然未觉——可是它也跑不快了，路上零落的石块让车不得不减速寻路。

车里的还有孩子们抢着喝可乐欢快的咕噜声，妈妈们给他们打开了《小猪佩奇》，男人们商量着回去的土产要怎么做好吃的……

这些全是人间烟火的温暖与美好。

范丞丞咬了咬牙，顶着雷劈到身上的剧痛，往岸边跑去，赶在石头坠落之前，抱住了车，用背扛下了巨石那一击。

巨石顿时碎成了小块，车里的人只是看见了一阵石头雨。

范丞丞松开车，再吹了口气，吹开路上散落的沙石，清出一条小路给他们安全的开到了对岸。 

金刚是不坏之身，可不是不会疼啊。

范丞丞第一次明白了什么是眼冒金星的滋味，他摇摇晃晃的站起来，背上仿佛被砸了个坑，雷还不依不饶地劈在他的头发上，手臂上。

“放火烧山，牢底坐穿——我不会让雷点燃山火的，老支书放心。”范丞丞用了吸了口气，继续往河中间走。

他再走一些，雷就不会劈到两岸，就不会伤到人了。

可是再深的地方，范丞丞就踩不到底了，他的原身是不能浮起来的金刚。

“金刚就是很沉的，所以我叫范丞丞。”范丞丞想起了小时候问他为什么叫丞丞，姐姐告诉他的理由。

沉下去没什么了不起，大不了睡个几年，旱的时候就露出来了，给人挖出来，我还能继续修行。

范丞丞乐观的想，脆弱的人类就不行了，这么换一下还是挺值的的。

飞升嘛，这次扛不过去了，还可以有下次。

范丞丞往河的更深处走去，雷逐渐小了，第二关已过。

他闭上眼，不知道还能不能等到第三关。

28

“砰”，第三关来得很快。

范丞丞睁开眼睛，发现自己没有沉没在河里。

按照渡劫的规则，只要能够本体接收到雷击，就可以视为接受考验，所以第三关接着开始了。 

“不能叫雨停，让你不沉下去还是可以的。”黄明昊笑嘻嘻地从水里钻出来，摇晃着他的金黄的大尾巴。

“这么大的事，怎么都没告诉我们？”黄明昊半人半龙的缠在金刚脚下，确保他不沉下去。

“每天都忙着干活，想着怎么给村里赚钱，就忘了。”范丞丞还有理了。

“有我和朱正廷帮你护法，渡劫会容易许多。”黄明昊解释道，“不是说你不行，而是少受点罪。”

“可是我也不想你们受伤，即使你们已经是神仙了，被天雷劈到还是很痛。”范丞丞撇撇嘴。

黄明昊听到这里倒是大跌眼镜：“别人渡劫，恨不得全家帮忙护法，你倒好，自己闷不作声的一个人扛，真嫌自己太厉害了吗？”

“也……也还好吧。”范丞丞低下头，苦笑地看着自己被雷劈成卷边的手指头。

一道天雷劈下，正中金刚的胸口，导电体质让盘在脚上的黄明昊都觉得浑身一麻。

两人没有再聊天，凝心静气，仔细对付着上天的考验。

四周起了雨雾，雷电不再散射，集中几次劈到了范丞丞头上、肩上。

金刚几处成了黑金刚。

放雷的天将看到今日发电的千万时数已够量表，挥挥手收工。

天终于黑了。

范丞丞体力不支，七歪八倒要趴下，终于扛过了天劫，这提着的一口气散开，浑身都要散架了。

黄明昊还没有大影响，化成完整的小金龙驮着范丞丞慢慢往回游。

走到村口，就成了湿漉漉的黄明昊背着湿漉漉的范丞丞。

老人家关心，问是怎么回事。

黄明昊就说刚才打雷吓着了，范丞丞掉下河，自己去救了他回来。

回到家，自然要被朱正廷念叨。

“黄明昊你才得道几年你厉害了，你去给范丞丞护法渡天劫，你不怕你被劈回原形啊，我上哪去找你这大尾巴蛇？”

“范丞丞，丞丞这么大的事，给我们做个准备啊，请个铜人阵帮你不比一个人死扛要舒服？”

朱正廷叨了好几遍，看着今天惨兮兮的两人都趴着扯呼噜睡着了，还是叹了口气，每个人屁股上来了一巴掌，再把两人运到了燃有自己龙诞的床上，帮他们休养生息。

刚关上门，一转脸就看到了蔡徐坤，面对面的盯着他，两个人的鼻子直距离三厘米。

“现在能告诉我，你们都是些什么人？”

蔡徐坤顿了顿，“或者，都不是人？”

29

“你……”朱正廷想要伸手推开蔡徐坤，这样逼人的气势让他感觉喘不过气来。“你不是，现在要去巡逻吗？防汛预警还没有结束。”

“我听见村里人说有人落水了我就急忙和人换了班赶回来。”蔡徐坤告诉他。“还好你们都安然无恙。”

“只是刚才我听到了，你说的什么……”蔡徐坤继续问到。

“是……”

朱正廷抬起头，似笑非笑地张开嘴，吐出了舌头三个叉儿，头上露出了小小的龙犄角。

双手抓着蔡徐坤的手臂，手背上是鳞片的纹路。

双腿变成长长的尾巴，在蔡徐坤的后脑勺上轻轻弹了一下。

“嗯，这回不是我吓晕的，我打晕的。三魂七魄都没跑，很完美。”朱正廷给自己鼓鼓掌，把晕在怀里的蔡徐坤一起放到了床上，和黄明昊范丞丞一起睡个大通铺。

扭着腰一蹦一跳的上楼去了。

虽然朱正廷没有主观上承认自己非人类，但是架不住两个猪队友这么认真的谈论自己。

“哎，你当初是怎么过天劫的？”醒来的范丞丞，一边接收亲朋好友的“过劫祝福”，一边揉着自己被拍变形的屁股，和黄明昊聊天。

“我啊，就老老实实的盘着一小坨。朱正廷当时已经成仙了，他就盘在我外围，替我挡了好多。所以我没感觉怎么痛，就过了。”黄明昊对天劫的印象其实不是很深刻，知道它是一件很重要的大事，但是有多重要并不确定。

“哎，那朱正廷怎么过的天劫？他过的时候，你还没到时候。也有人帮他吗？”范丞丞举一反三。

“他啊，他过天劫的时候比我们洋气多了，据说是参与了核打击实验，被放在一个可以抵抗核战的地方，区区天雷何足挂齿。”黄明昊翻了个身，继续回想。

“哇，这么高端大气上档次。”范丞丞很好奇那是怎么样的地方。

“可是天界起了争执，一部分人觉得他这样不是渡劫，没有经受雷劈检验功力；一部分人觉得能够找到庇护场所也是道的能力体现，老天都帮为什么不能让他通过。”黄明昊说着说着声音低了下来。

“最后为了以示公平，渡劫改了规则，要求像你现在这样，可以有人帮助，但雷必须要劈到身上才能算检验；接着，朱正廷又成了新规则的第一个实验对象。”

“他是天地间唯一一个经历过两次天劫还活下来得道的神。”黄明昊回头，看了看蔡徐坤还睡着。“第二次的时候，他遇到了一个一心一意要护着他的人，凡人。”

“那个凡人，在天雷来的时候，把他抱在怀里。你说朱正廷一条大龙，怎么能被一个凡人护住？天雷劈下来的时候，就像今天，张牙舞爪的随意掉落，再怎么样躲，都有可能劈在凡人身上，凡人劈中了必死无疑。”

“我看着朱正廷最后不得已咬了一口那个凡人，疼得他张开了手，朱正廷才脱身，然后他的眼泪落在了那个凡人的左脸上。”

说到这里，范丞丞不由自主的看向了蔡徐坤的脸。

脸上的痣，宛如泪痕。

蔡徐坤醒来的时候，好像自己是做了好长好长的一个梦。

他好像晕过去了，又舍不得放手，一看抓着范丞丞的手，忽然觉得很尴尬。

“你醒啦？”黄明昊关切的问。

“我就说蔡叔叔是自己晕的，被朱正廷这么打一巴掌，凡人哪里挨得住？”范丞丞抽回手，证明自己的猜测。

哎呀，头好痛，我还是再睡一觉吧。

蔡徐坤生无可恋的捂住了耳朵，忽然又想起什么，急忙要下床。

“没事的，接着睡吧，现在真的放晴了，老支书已经在统计各家各户有没有损失，没大问题的话，老弱妇孺们过两天就返乡。”黄明昊知道蔡徐坤关心什么，贴心的告诉他最新情况。

手机里传来的最新情况是接触了防汛预警，蔡徐坤的心终于放下了。

可是转念一想，他又返回来，严肃的对两个人说：“刚才你们说的都是真的？”

“啊？蔡叔叔不是睡着了吗？”

“完了完了，今晚我肯定没有肉吃了。”

30

“朱正廷，你是不是还有事瞒着我？”

“哈？”

蔡徐坤本来打算马上去质问他的，但是这一轮汛期过去，紧接着又是扶贫验收阶段各种总结。朱正廷那边也忙于应付佛祖各种总结大会，充分总结天人合一理论思路的新发展和新探索，恭喜所有参与的神佛都提升了境界。

朱正廷一瞬间就明白了蔡徐坤要问的是什么，但是他决定装傻。

“没有啊，挺好的，就这样啊。今年孩子们出去读书了，我这都快成幼儿园了。”朱正廷说着话，手上不停，在剪明天上课要用的小兔子。

“少了黄明昊，村子里真的安静了好多。”蔡徐坤看到学校又想起了那群朝气蓬勃的大学生。

“哎，别说，过两天他们就要回来烦我了，说什么项目要结题了，回来再做一次调研什么的。”朱正廷剪好小兔子，又剪了个一条蛇。

“明天要给小朋友们上什么？”蔡徐坤看看桌上一桌的小动物。

“十二生肖。”朱正廷手很快。

“你到底是哪个……”蔡徐坤拿起一条蛇，指向朱正廷。

“我不是。”朱正廷摇了摇头，伸出自己的舌头呲溜一下，没有分叉。

“别老是说我我我我的，你呢，听说你打算不干公职了？”朱正廷收拾好桌上的碎屑。

“嗯，比起上班，我更想在这里，看云卷云舒，花开花落。”蔡徐坤抒情了一把。

很快，”第一个一百年“结束的时候，蔡徐坤就辞去了公职，摇身一变成了桃花坞的掌门人，下一个项目就是连片开发上下游的旅游产业，帮助范丞丞顺利实现了创业项目孵化。

还拿到了范丞丞家里的天使投资。

一听说是当时帮助了范丞丞渡劫的好朋友需要，范家立刻再追加了十倍金额。

不得不足，金刚家里，首先，是金啊。

很快就要下雪了。

冬天了，大家都会懒洋洋的想在被子里多睡一下。

黄明昊打着哈欠从房里出来的时候，一看又是只有朱正廷做早餐。

“朱叔叔，你那个动静能不能小一点，床板都要给你们搞出个窟窿。你看，蔡叔叔下不来床了。你要记得，他是凡人，凡人，凡人。”

“谁要他这么笨，老问我是什么，这么久都猜不对。”

朱正廷煮着锅里的米粥，吐着分叉儿的小舌头，扭着屁股大尾巴一摇一晃的走路。

“他老把我当蛇，我就只好，yin给他看咯。”

END

尾声

凡人命有定数，到时候你怎么办？朱正廷。

说好相守敬百年。

若谁 九十七岁走。

奈何桥 上 等三年。


End file.
